Face authentication requires an ability to discriminate between an identical person and a photograph. It is impossible to discriminate between the identical person and the photograph by color or image processing. The face authentication using a video signal in a visible light region has problems of a low sensitivity, a long time required to complete face authentication, and a low accuracy.
Hence, there is a demand for a facial recognition system capable of executing face authentication with a high accuracy.